


Kjærleiken din

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Kjærleiksbrev, M/M, Nynorsk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Medan Isak søv ved sida av han skriv Even eit kjærleiksbrev ❤





	Kjærleiken din

_Kjære Isak _

_Isaken min. Mitt livs kjærleik. _

_No ligg eg her ved sidan av deg i senga vår og kikke på deg medan du søv. Du er så mjuk der du ligg, så varm og uendeleg fin. Den finaste mannen eg veit om, og det har eg meint sidan den fyrste gongen eg såg deg for så mange år sidan. _

_Du søv ganske tungt, er sliten etter ei lang vakt på sjukehuset der du briljere, sjarmere og hjelpe alle så kjem din veg. Ikkje at du ser det sjølv, men eg ser det. Dei varme augo dine så kan få alle til å slappa av, sjølv dei livredde borna så må sy. Den milde måten du snakke til alle på, frå borna via dei fulle til dei deprimerte. Alle behandle du likt, alle trøyste du._

_Eg veit at du jobbe så hardt fordi du vil at me skal ha eit fint liv. _ _Det livet du snakka om den gongen på skulen då me kyssa i klasserommet og Sana kom. Og me har eit fint liv saman, det har me skapa saman og jobba for. Laga kompromiss, avtalar, og vorten einige. _

_Du har gitt meg ein heim, gitt meg ein stad å høyra til, gitt meg dagar fullt opp av alt og ingenting. Og du har gitt meg kjærleik, Isak. Ein kjærleik eg aldri trudde at eg skulle få oppleva, ein kjærleik eg nokon gonger ikkje trur at eg forten. Ein kjærleik så er tolmodig, så overvinn alt, så toler alt. _

_Vår kjærleik, Isak, den er episk. Og din kjærleik, den er det finaste så finnes. Og no skal eg fortelja deg kvifor._

_Kjærleiken din er varme, mjukheit og ømheit. Det er ingenting så er finare enn når du kikke på meg med dei nydelege grøne augo dine, så mjuke og ømme. Så stråle av kjensler eg ikkje alltid forstår at du kan ha for meg, så ser på meg som om eg stråla opp alle rom. Men Isak, det er du så gjer det. Du stråle utan at du veit det, og det gjer meg så stolt øve å vær din. _

_Kjærleiken din er alle dei små tinga du gjer for meg, nokon gonger utan at du ein gong veit det. Når me er på opningskvelden til ein av mine filmar, og du veit at eg er nervøs utan at eg treng å sei det. For du kjenne meg, kjenne meg betre enn alle andre. Då stryk du meg øve ryggen, og lar handa di liggja der, nedst på ryggrada. Som eit anker i nervøsiteta. Og så er alt ok, for du er der._

_Kjærleiken din er kaffi på senga, nyvaska sengetøy, ei skiva med jordbær dei dagane eg ikkje orke mat og små lappar du legg øve alt. Små skriblerier, beskjedar, kjærlige ord, løgne ord, fine ord. Eg finn dei nokon gonger i bukselommen, i kamerabaggen min, i jakka mi. Dei får meg til å le og humra, dei gjer meg glad, rørt og sentimental. Dei gjer at eg kjenne meg elska, og den kjensla ber eg med meg heile dagen. _

_Kjærleiken din er tolmodig. Den lar meg bruka alle den tid eg treng i verda til å forklara ting. For nokon gonger kan eg komma inn i ei lang utgreining om film, om kjærleik, om fargar og vinklar. _

_Nokon gonger vil eg ikkje stå opp, for verda kjennnes mørk og altfor overveldande ut. Då er kjærleiken din mest tolmodig. Du mase aldri, berre held handa mi og kikke på meg med mjuke augo. Kviskre at du elske meg, elske alt eg er og har. Nokon gonger trur eg på deg og. _

_Kjærleiken din er latter og smil, du er den løgnaste eg veit om Isak. Du har ein fantastisk tørr og intelligent humor, så alltid får meg til å le. Le så mykje at eg dett av sofaen og kjenne på den deilige boblinga i brystkassa. Den så berre du kan laga. _

_Kjærleiken din er hardheit, kåtheit og varme. Det har det vore sidan fyrste gong. Fyrste gong eg kyssa deg, smaka på deg, fekk deg til å komma. Det har aldri gått over, eller vorten dempa, sånn så alle snakke om at den skal gjera. Nei, Isak, lysta på deg har berre vakse alle dei åra me har vore saman. _

_For kjærleiken din er sjeldan så tydeleg så når du vrir deg under meg, når du hikste av glede, når du rope namnet mitt med desperate stønn. Når du rir meg med harde bevegelsar og drar meg i håret, når du lukke augo dine for du har det så godt, når du sleng beina dine rundt hoftene mine og lar meg komma inn i deg. Inn i varmen din, det tronge og det så berre er deg. _

_Kjærleiken din er tryggheit, Isak. Tryggheit frå verda, frå mine eigne tankar, frå alt så skjer og kan skje. Til og med når me diskuter eller dei få gongene me krangle, veit eg at du elske meg. Kjenne eg meg trygg på at du aldri vil gå frå meg, at me berre er ueinige om ein ting eller sak. _

_Kjærleiken din er late kyss på terrassen i sola, blikk øve golvet på fest og dei herlige dansebevegelsane dine. Den er ein armkrok å krypa inn, nokon å lesa for, til og med. _

_Kjærleiken din er ei varm hand, eit blikk, nei stryk det. Tusen blikk, Isak, alle dei blikka du nokon gong har gitt meg, det er kjærleiken din. _

_Nokon gonger er den heilt lågmælt og. Så når du klare å lokka meg ut av senga etter eg har ligge der i fire dagar og kikka i veggen. Når eg trur at du ikkje elske meg meir, for hjernen min har øvebevist meg om det. Då kikke du på meg med dei fine augo dine og tar handa mi. Tar med meg på badet og inn i dusjen. Vaske meg og lar dei sterke henda dine gli gjennom håret mitt. _

_Du tørke dei stille tårene mine så renn av skam, av frustrasjon, av sårheit. Vaske håret mitt og kysse meg mjukt i nakka. Kviskre om minutt for minutt, kviskre om kjærleiken du kjenne for meg. Lar dei kjærlege og mjuke orda dine vaska øve meg. Lar meg tru på deg. _

_For kjærleiken din er det så drar meg ut av mørket når det true med å ta øve. Når alt kjennes mørkt og motlaust, når matlysta er borte og alt eg vil er å liggja under dyna mi til evig tid. Då kjem du med dei mjuke og ømme orda dine, kviskre og held, er ljoset mitt i mørket. Og litt etter litt, Isak, spreie orda dine seg rundt i heile meg. Og ljoset vert sterkare og sterkare for kvart minutt, til det har jaga mørket vekk for denne gong. _

_Det er det kjærleiken din så gjer, Isak. Berre du, ingen andre. _

_Kjærleiken din er kvardag, helg, ferie og alt i mellom. Den er solbrente ryggar, omgangssjuka i Marrakech og feber i London. Den er middag, betalte rekningar, bryllaup, å vera gudfedrar og å vaska opp. _

_Og no skal kjærleiken din gjer meg modig att. Sånn så den alltid gjer. For når du vakne i morgon tidlig, når du er lett raud i andletet etter søvnen og er på ditt aller finaste. Då Isak, då skal eg be deg om å vera mannen min for resten av livet ditt. _

_Eg er litt nervøs, eg skal innrømma det. Men eg veit at du vil verta glad, og eg veit at du vil sei ja. For det har kjærleiken din gjort med meg. Gjort med trygg på at du elske meg, trygg på at du blir, trygg på at du er min. Min for alltid. _

_Men fyrst, Isak, fyrst skal eg kikka litt meir på deg. Kikka på augevippene dine så blafre litt, kikka på brystkassa di så beveg seg roleg opp og ned. Høyra på ljodane du lage, dei små og fine soveljodane. Dei så berre du lage. _

_Så skal eg leggja meg heilt inntil deg. Kyssa deg i nakka og leggja ei hand på hjarta ditt. Kjenna på den faste rytma og lukka augo. Sova litt inn i håret ditt, og kjenna på at eg er verdas heldigaste mann. _

_For eg har kjærleiken din. _

**Author's Note:**

> Nokon gonger må ein berre skriva sentimentale kjærleiksbrev på ein sundag ❤


End file.
